


Contained

by Cinnamonchipmunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: G/T, Macro/Micro, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonchipmunk/pseuds/Cinnamonchipmunk
Summary: Seeing the giant hand beside me, I gasped, jumping to my feet, and saw you, a massive figure laying on your side curled around me.
Kudos: 27





	Contained

I was the first to wake up, feeling groggy and uncharacteristically tired despite being in the process of waking up from however long of a nap I apparently took. I groaned as I sat up, feeling a headache pound in my skull and the hard ground beneath me probably hadn't been helping. I wondered why I didn't remember much of anything leading me to sleep on the ground, but as my eyes opened and I saw something beside me, the questions were pushed from my head in confusion.   
Seeing the giant hand beside me, I gasped, jumping to my feet, and saw you, a massive figure laying on your side curled around me. My breath hitched in my throat as you shifted, stirring awake, feeling my insides chill with dread.   
I stayed frozen as your eyes opened and your brow furrowed in confusion, trying to sit up but the room was too small for you. It wasn't really that small for me, but it felt like it with you here, and I couldn't imagine what it felt like for you. You were forced to stop as you quickly reached the ceiling, and I noticed that the room was a size where the most you could get up was on your hands and knees.  
I stayed frozen until one of your hands got too close for comfort and I darted away from your panicked movements as you felt the small space around us. I felt instant regret as it only brought your attention to me and I had nowhere to hide in the room. And the way your eyes widened in surprise and curiosity, forgetting the walls momentarily, made my heart skip fearfully. I wasn't sure how big you were, but it was certainly large enough to give me a panic attack as you moved.  
When you reached for me, I couldn't help but panic, your hand huge compared to me and I had nowhere to run to or try and hide. I was only able to shy away in vain, pressing myself unsuccessfully against the wall as I felt your hand curl around me and I was lifted. My fear made it almost impossible for me to speak and I didn't even think to tell you to stop, shaking fearfully in you hold as you brought me closer for inspection.   
It was weird and if it weren't for my fear I'd be curious too, the feeling of your hand firm yet malleable and I shuddered at the warmth emitting from it. As you brought me up to your face, I finally gathered the courage to say, "S-Stop..." And the surprise and concern on your face told me that you hadn't really expected me to talk. But I wasn't sure what you had been expecting.  
You asked me what I was and I responded in kind considering you were more deadly to me than I was to you, but we both answered human. A glance over the edge of your hand made me nervous with my fear of heights but I pushed that aside as we pondered what happened and how we got here. I asked to be put down, glad when you complied and my feet touched the ground, not realizing how nervous I was until I almost collapsed on weak legs.  
I felt useless as you tried to carefully feel out the walls without accidentally crushing me, and I weaved around your moving limbs to try and keep myself safe. Eventually you stopped, much to my relief, but I didn't really like what you said next.  
You said you could probably try to kick the ceiling off but that meant you'd have to lay on your ack, taking up most if not all of the floor space. You said you could cup me against your chest while you shifted, but that I could still be hurt by rubble or you accidentally use too much force and I felt resigned that there would probably be no way for me to have a way to not get hurt.   
You told me to trust you and looked hurt when I said no, reasoning that I just met you in the circumstances and you could easily go through with your plan whether or not I agreed to it. But I was glad that instead of doing just grabbing me you tried to explain your thoughts, even if it left a sour taste in my mouth at the idea. An idea where I would be tucked away inside your own mouth.  
It's safe you reassured me, saying that you would just hold me there while you moved and I wouldn't be exposed to rubble or your own weight. I had to admit it was the safest possibility, but the implications and the fact that it was still dangerous made me fearful, unable to stop myself from thinking of you as a possible predator now.   
And for the life of me, I don't know why I agreed, seeing a bit of relief on your face. Part of me wondered if you would have forced it on me for my own good or if you would have allowed me to be stubborn, but I couldn't take my words back now. Actions were a different matter and even though I knew what was about to happen I couldn't help but squirm in your hold when you picked me up, feeling my breathing shallow and my pulse race.  
As I was brought up to your face, I closed my eyes in anticipation, feeling myself vibrate in fear and tried my best to not freak out, yelping and tensing as I felt a current of warm air wash over me. I tried to not open my eyes, all too aware as to where the air current came from, as I was lifted further and the warmth got more intense. But my eyes snapped open when I felt myself get pressed against your tongue.  
And I'm sorry, I tried not to freak out, I really did. But I started panicking.  
I couldn't help but squirm and struggle, shouting at you to stop while knowing I was just making it more difficult for you in the long run. And whether on accident or on purpose, I panicked even further as I felt you swallow, pulling my upper body into your throat and my squirms become more constricted by the powerful muscle. I felt you swallow again and the rest of me get pulled inside and continued to struggle, unsure if it was my heart I could hear or yours, but your breathing sounded labored.  
And by the time I felt myself spill into your stomach, I was already exhausted, panting tiredly and fearfully as I didn't even pay attention to what you were saying. Eventually I realized nothing was happening and that you were panicking, something that seemed ironic to me. It took me a few minutes to calm you down shakily, still nervous myself, and I reminded you of the plan we had before this whole fiasco.  
I felt your shuddering breathes above me that shook your stomach, yelping when you shifted to lay on your back, sliding along with gravity. I felt you start to kick the ceiling, hearing the groaning of metal before it screeched apart as it gave way. I was glad that it seemed that you were able to get out, but uh...  
Could you let me out now please?


End file.
